Secret
by spacehikariangel
Summary: While celebrating Mello's full recovery from the explosion, Matt gets drunk and reveals his little secret to Mello.


Secret

Disclaimer: I no own DN.

"You've had way too much to drink," Mello said from the couch as he watched Matt twirl around the living room.

Matt stopped and pointed his finger at Mello, "YOU have had way too little to drink."

Mello glanced at the beer bottle in his hand. It was only half empty. Maybe, Matt was right.

"Come on, Mel!" Matt plopped onto the couch and threw his arm over Mello's shoulder. "Don't look so serious! We're supposed to be celebrating your full recovery!" He lifted the beer bottle in his other hand and exclaimed, "To you!"

"To me," Mello said with much less enthusiasm as he clanked his bottle with Matt's. Before everything had happened with the Death Note and the shinigami and the explosion, he would've been more than happy to spend a night getting drunk with someone—especially Matt. But now—now everything was different. More serious. He had to think—to stay focused. It was the only way he could catch Kira. The only way he could beat Near.

Mello jumped as he exited his thoughts only to find Matt's face inches in front of his own. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You've got that look on your face!" Matt declared staring intently at Mello.

"…What look?" Mello leaned away from Matt.

Matt hurled himself backward onto the coffee table and began flailing his arms, "The look you get whenever you're trying to beat Near! You make it all the time! If you didn't have that scar and wear leather and eat chocolate constantly and lose your temper all the time, it would be like your trademark!"

Mello stared at Matt attempting to make "snow" angels on the table and then stood up abruptly. "Where the hell is that other box of chocolate?" he mumbled to himself as he walked away from Matt.

"Wait!" Matt shot up. "You can't leave! I haven't told you my secret yet!"

Mello stopped and looked at Matt quizzically, "What secret?"

Matt giggled, "I won't tell you unless you get me another drink."

Mello weighed his options. Either he could ignore Matt's request and deal with drunken pestering until Matt went to sleep or was thirsty enough to get the darn drink himself, or he could get the stupid beer and hope that it got Matt so drunk that he fell asleep. Neither seemed entirely appealing.

"Fine," Mello said walking towards the kitchen. If he was lucky, his chocolate would be in there, too. "For your sake, it better be one darn good secret."

Matt giggled again, "It's the best darn secret ever!"

Mello came back into the living room with his half-drank beer in one hand, Matt's in the other, and a fresh bar of chocolate in his mouth. As he sat back down, he threw Matt his beer and took the chocolate out of his mouth. "So what's this secret?"

"Well…" Matt opened the bottle and took a long swig. "After you left Wammy's, there was this BIG announcement…meeting…thing, and Roger told everyone that L was dead." Matt looked around cautiously before whispering, "But I already knew that."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Mello asked gradually standing up.

"No!" Matt nearly yelled. He pointed toward the ceiling, "There's more!" He took another swig.

Mello rolled his eyes as he sat back down and took a hard bite of his chocolate. How long was this going to take?

"So…after this announcement meeting thing, Roger called me to his office." Mello quirked an eyebrow in interest compelling Matt to grin widely.

"Stop with the cheesy looks and just keep going."

"Okay…Okay…So when Roger called me into his office Near was there already."

"Near?"

"Uh-huh! The one and only pajama wearing sheep-boy!"

Mello snickered at this. It was the first time he had found anything truly funny that night.

"When I saw Near I was like, 'Dude, what the heck?' and Near was all like, 'Hello Matt,' and I was like, 'Uhh…hey?'."

"Could you just skip to the important part?" Mello said impatiently as he took another bite of his chocolate. This was turning out to be more interesting than he had anticipated.

"Patience, Dude, patience," Matt said between two quick sips. "So after Near and I said 'Hey' Roger started talking about you and how unfortunate it was that you had left, et cetera, et cetera, et cetera. I was like, 'Yeah…' and then I told him that I didn't know where you were so not to ask me. But he was like, 'That's totally not why I called you here.' And then I was kind of like," here he stopped to make a puzzled face. "So Roger started explaining to me how you," he pointed at Mello, "me," he pointed at himself, "and Near were SO far ahead of all the other orphans."

"Where is this going?" Mello asked more out of curiosity than petulance.

"That's exactly what I said!" Matt exclaimed. "And then Roger put it all together! Like a s'more! You know, I don't remember the last I had a s'more. I don't think I've had one since I first came to the U.S. I wonder if we have any graham—"

"Matt, focus!"

"Huh? Oh! What was I talking about?"

"Your secret! Roger talking to you!"

"Oh yeah! Ssh!" He placed a finger over his lips and whispered, "It's a secret."

"Just keep going," Mello threw his chocolate wrapper at Matt's head.

"Ow," Matt rubbed the point of contact. "Fine. So…Roger said that since Kira was still out there, and you were gone and Near was only thirteen, the most logical thing to do would be to have the two of us work together!"

Mello's eyes grew wide. Matt and Near together…as a team. How could Roger even suggest something as…disturbing as that?

"But guess what I told Roger," Matt stood up and leaned closer to Mello's face. "Piss off!" Matt leaned back as he began to laugh and twirl around again. "Wasn't that an amazing secret, Mel?" Before Mello could answer, Matt stopped twirling and brought his face close to Mello's again, "And that's not even the best part! Do you want to know why I told Roger no?"

"Why?"

"Because I knew that one day you," he poked Mello's nose, "would need me," he poked his own nose, "again. Just like always. And I was right." Matt grinned.

Mello stared at Matt pensively. Had he really been waiting for him all this time?

"Hey, Matt," Mello leaned back.

"Uh huh?"

"You won't remember any of this when you get up tomorrow will you?"

Matt simply giggled. Mello giggled too except much more sinisterly. Squeezing his beer tightly, he chugged the rest of the bottle, leaned forward, and kissed Matt on the lips.

Matt stared for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter and collapsing onto the floor. Mello laughed too as he grabbed Matt's unfinished beer from the floor, downed it, and then sprawled out on the couch. With a yawn, he closed his eyes. Maybe this whole celebrating thing hadn't been such a bad idea, after all.

——————————————————————————————————————————

"Unn," Matt groaned as he lethargically sat up the next day.

"Finally up are we?" Mello walked into the living room with a mug in his hand.

Matt placed both hands on his forehead. "My head…is pounding…"

"I bet." Mello handed him the mug. "I've never seen you get so wasted before."

"Yeah…" Matt blew on his coffee. "I went a little overboard…I guess. I don't really remember much of it."

"Well, nothing really exciting happened. You made a fool of yourself, and I sat back and watched."

"Oh…" Matt said absentmindedly. Furrowing his eyebrows, he mumbled to himself, "That's so weird."

"What?"

"Nothing it's just…" He sipped his coffee. "…my lips."

"Your…lips?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, but I swear they taste like beer…and chocolate."

"Oh…that is pretty weird." Mello started walking toward the kitchen. "Hey, are you hungry? We don't have enough for a big, greasy fry-up, but I'm sure there's something good in there."

"Mello…"

Mello stopped walking. "Huh?"

"What really happened last night?"

With a smirk, Mello faced Matt, "It's a secret."

A/N: Thought of this in the middle of writing my previous DN fic, but couldn't finish it until today. Writing drunken Matt was difficult, but fun at the same time. Quizas, I should do it more often lol. Or make Mello drunk next time. Haha.

Oh and before I forget, I'd like to credit Her Sweetness. It was her story "Mercy Rule"(which let me tell you is amazing) that seared the idea of Near as a sheep into my head.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed my little story. Toodles.


End file.
